falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Rusty Pick
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMTRTheRustyPickLocation }} The Rusty Pick is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Located on the northern slopes of the ruined Mount Blair, the Rusty Pick was a tavern frequented by miners for decades. In the words of its last owner, it was an old tavern with a secret meeting hall built into the old mine access. Used by the miners after their shifts, the tavern was run by an older woman, Clara Webber, whose husband and sons were killed in a mining accident. Passed down through her family, the forgotten mine access was used as a speakeasy during Prohibition, and then as a secret meeting hall for the labor unions.Clara Webber diary When Hornwright Industrial started to lay miners off, replacing them with auto-miners purchased from Atomic Mining Services, it also became a nucleus of popular resistance for the miners. They were angry with the executives and paper-pushers who fired miners with no severance or warning, as per the contracts they were expected to sign. The miners organized a resistance movement, protesting the firings in Watoga and at Mount Blair, together with civil disobedience meant to slow down work at the Rockhound atop Mount Blair.The Rusty Pick terminal entries; Mick Flanagan's terminal, Entry 01The Rusty Pick terminal entries; Mick Flanagan's terminal, Entry 02 However, several miners were arrested for assault after throwing rotten tomatoes at the Hornwright CEO's limousine. Others were arrested for trespassing on private property after the property line "mysteriously" moved a hundred feet overnight, just so the police could arrest the miners. With Sam Blackwell forced into hiding and AMS goons seizing homes whenever ultracite appeared, the miners felt that they had no recourse but armed resistance. The miners organized strikes against the Mega Mansions of the corporate executives and attacks in Watoga, meant to take the battle to those who would rob them of their very lives.The Rusty Pick terminal entries; Mick Flanagan's terminal, Entry 05The Rusty Pick terminal entries; Mick Flanagan's terminal, Entry 07 The government retaliated by sending automated security forces after the miners, including strikebreaker robots designed to suppress - and kill - any who would resist the corporate onslaught. The day before the Great War, a local musician named Jesse White was to perform a set of songs.Jesse White - Honkytonk set list Layout Both entrances to the Rusty Pick lead into the bar area. When going through the main entrance, the bar is on the left along with a hallway. Down the hallway are two bathrooms with stalls that may contain loot. Moving straight forward when entering leads to an empty room with a staircase leading downstairs. Downstairs is some random loot, a weapons workbench, Mick Flanagan's terminal and a cage with power armor in it. Across from the power armor is a tunnel covered with vines. Following that will lead to a walkway, and then on the left is a room containing a safe and some mole miners. On the roof of the Rusty Pick is a cooking station. There is also a U-Mine-It! vending machine and a Garrahan excavator poster outside of the bar near an ice machine. Notable loot * Jesse White - Honkytonk set list - Note, sitting on top of a barrel on the bed of the truck being used as a makeshift stage outside. * Clara Webber diary - Note, next to Mick Flanagan's terminal in the basement. * Your order's arrived - Holotape, on a large wooden table in the center of the room at the end of the mines. * Join the Auto-Miners Support Squad! - Holotape, on a wooden shelf inside the first room, near a pool table. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - Behind the terminal in the basement. * Potential magazine - Inside the women's bathroom, in the middle bathroom stall, to the right of a toilet. * Power armor chassis with Raider power armor pieces - Downstairs in a Picklock 1 security cage. * Potential recipe - On the roof, at the southeastern corner, near a duffel bag. * Potential weapon mod - On a metal shelf in the basement, near a brewing station. Appearances The Rusty Pick appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 The Rusty Pick (bar entrance).jpg|Bar entrance Fo76 Excavator power armor poster.png|An advertising poster in front of The Rusty Pick promoting the Excavator power armor. F76 The Rusty Pick Int.png|Interior FO76 The Rusty Pick (bar area 1).jpg|Bar area FO76 The Rusty Pick (bar area 2).jpg|Bar area FO76 The Rusty Pick (Raider power armor).jpg|Raider power armor FO76 The Rusty Pick (Clara Webber Diary).jpg|Clara Webber diary FO76 The Rusty Pick (Your order's arrived).jpg|Your order's arrived FO76 The Rusty Pick (rooftop).jpg|On rooftop FO76 The Rusty Pick (music scene).jpg|Music scene Fo76 U-Mine-It Rusty Pick.png|U-Mine-It vending machine near the bar entrance Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations ru:Ржавая кирка uk:Іржава кирка